Tuff Miracles
by SebastianLove21
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis has a secret. But with his lover deceased. He will have to carry the secret all alone. When what's left of his gang discover his unexpected secret, How will they react? Will they fall apart or be pulled closer together? Slash/mpreg a special thanks to Ladybugs for helping me with my summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy got home from school and went straight to his room and shut the door locking it behind him. He sighed as he took off his baggy jacket and rubs his swollen stomach tears filling his eyes

"I can't hide this forever but, if I tell Darry we will fight again and we already promised Soda that we wouldn't fight anymore." he said to himself then jumps as there is a knock on the door

"Ponyboy open the door." Soda says from the other side as Pony scrambles to his feet and puts his jacket back on and opens the door. Soda gives him a strange look

"You alright Pone?" he just nods and sits down on the bed debating weather or not to tell him his secret. Soda shuts the door and sits on the bed next to him

"Pony is something bothering you?" he asked Pony nodded as he looks at his feet playing with his hands as Soda looks at him concerned

"What's bothering you Pone? You can tell me." He gently puts his hand under Ponyboys chin making him look at him as tears filled Ponys eyes

"P..please don't tell Darry." he said in a shaky voice and Soda just nodded as Pony stood up and took off his jacket revealing his swollen stomach. Soda sat there his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head as he stared at his youngest brothers stomach

"S...say something." Ponyboy whimpered hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he put his hands on his stomach. Soda got up and hugged him

"Whose's the father?" he said running his fingers through his brothers aburn hair. He just buried his face into Soda's chest his body trembling

"D...Dally" he chocked out between his muffled sobs. Soda held his brother close rubbing his back

"Shhhh it's okay Pone we will get through this but, we will have to tell Darry. I mean we can't hide this forever. Because he will find out eventually either from us telling him or when your water breaks in the middle of dinner or worse even at school then all the teachers would be involved." he said and Pony just nodded knowing his brother was right

"So it's settled we will go out there and tell him right now okay?" Pony thought for a second then nodded getting up and stood behind Soda as they walked out into the living room

"Darry can we talked to you for a minute?" Darry put the paper down

"Sure what do y'all need to talk to me about." he looked at them Soda looks at Ponyboy who was trembling and biting his nails

"Do you want me to tell him Pone?" he asked as Pony looked at him and nods to scared to say anything. Soda looked back at Darry

"Dar before I tell you well show you what's going on I need you to promise not to freakout." he just nodded as Soda stepped out from infront of Pony as Darry's eyes widen as he stared at Ponys swollen stomach he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration trying not to yell no matter how much he wanted to yell or throw something but he tried to keep his cool. Pony just looked down fidgeting with his hands tears streaming down his face

"D...Darry please say s..something." he looked at his oldest brother with pleading eyes

"What do you want me to say Pone? I am trying to think of why you would hide this from me and you told Soda did you not trust me enough to tell me?! Yeah I would have been pissed off that you would go and do something as stupid as getting yourself pregnant! We are already having enough trouble getting by with just the three of us and you decide to bring another mouth to feed into this house. Do you ever use your head!? Pony just looked down chocking back sobs

"I...I'm s..sorry Darry It's not like I planned on this to happen! This is why I never told you because you yell at me for every little thing! Plus I never told anyone Soda found out today and told me that I should tell you!" he yelled wiping his eyes

"Plus I didn't...tell you because I didn't want us to fight we promised Soda we wouldn't fight anymore and I knew as soon as I told you or if you found out we would." Darry just looked down feeling like a complete ass for yelling at him "Pone I'm sorry." he said hugging him tightly as he sobbed into his chest

"I...I w...wish I could have had the chance t..to tell Dally before he...he." Pony stopped and sobbed harder as Darry rubbed his back

"Shhhhhh it's okay Pone we will get through this we are all brothers we need to stick together no matter what." Pony looks up at Darry and nodded wiping his eyes. At dinner they all talked about the baby and how Darry and Soda may have to take on extra shifts to help support the baby. After dinner Ponyboy went to the lot and sat on the ground next to Dally's grave the gang requested for him and Johnny to be buried in the lot to make it feel like they are still there. Pony signed running his hand across the cold tombstone tears filling his eyes

"Hey Dally, it's been a while hasn't it? A whole lot has happened since you left Darry got a promotion we are still having a little trouble getting by though. Two-bit helps me and Soda around the house. I know hard to believe Two-bit cleaning anything but the Chocolate cake from our fridge. But the biggest thing that has happened is that...I'm p-pregnant Dally." He chocked out as sobs starts racking through his body

"I-I found out when we were at the h-hospital I was going to tell you when I came to see you but Two-bit was there and I got scared." He tries wiping his eyes on his sleeves but it doesn't do any good as the tears keep streaming down his face

"I-I know w-what you're thinking why would I fight if I knew I was pregnant...well I wasn't thinking I know that's a stupid answer, but I was scared and so much was going on that I wasn't thinking clearly. Then when you showed up and the rumble began I realized what I was doing and I made sure to protect my stomach at all costs. When the rumble was over and you dragged me with you to see Johnny I was going to tell you in the car ,but you were so mad that I decided not to that was the worst mistake of my life." He started sobbing looking at the ground as tears streaming heavily down his face

"I-if...I-I...would have known I wasn't going to see you again I-I would have told you. I regret never telling you because if I would have told you I was pregnant you might still be alive!" Pony laid on his side next to his grave and just sobs his heart out for what seems like hours until he starts to calm down

"I-I love you Dally even if you aren't here with me I will remember the times we had together and I will make sure our baby their father." He smiles weakly rubbing his belly and stands up  
"I'll talk to you soon and next time I will have our baby with me." Pony turns his back to Dally's grave and heads home.


	2. Chapter 2

Pony came back to the house from the lot and is greeted by Two-bit, Steve, and Tim. He looked at them as Two-bit came over and wrapped an arm around his arm around him

"So I hear there's going to be little Dally running around here soon." Pony s eyes widened as he looked up at Darry and Soda

"Well we had to tell them. What if one of them were here with you alone and the baby decided to come. We wouldn't have told them yet but we figured you're probably getting close to having the baby with how much you're showing." Soda said Ponyboy nodded

"How far along are you anyways Pony?" Two-bit asked he looked down and fidgeted with his hands "I'm due in three weeks but my friends mom said It may be sooner since the baby's already dropped."

Two-bit smiled as Ponyboy made his way to the couch and sat down taking his shoes off and leaned back rubbing his stomach as everyone else started talking and laughing with one another

"There's a rumble tonight at the vacant lot. Time to get those Soc bastards once and for all!" Steve announces as everyone smirks

"Hell yeah they can't make us greasers go away just because we lost two members of our gang it's time those Socs get what's coming to them!" Everyone cheered and got ready for the rumble as Pony stood up to go to the door to wait for them as he feels someone grab his shoulder gently

"Where do you think you're going?" Darry asks Pony looked up at him with his big greenish-gray eyes.

"I want to go to the rumble with y'all I promise not to get in the way I'll sit on the sidelines just please let me go with y'all." He pleaded Darry sighed looking at everyone else then back to Pony

"I guess you can go just stay on the sidelines we don't want anything happening to you or that baby inside you understand." He nods rubbing his belly and smiles grabbing Darry's hand and places it on his stomach as the baby kicks.

His eyes widen slightly then he smiles "that really is Dally's baby it's already getting excited over a rumble." Soda got up and ran to pony and placed his hand on his belly and smiles as the baby kicks an rolls against his hand

"Aww the baby's excited about us going to kick us some Soc ass!" Soda smiled brightly and keeps his hands on Ponys belly

"It's pretty amazing feeling the baby kick and roll at the slightest touch I may sound girly, but I don't care this baby is the only thing I have left of Dally." He looked down as tears start filling his eyes. Soda wraps his arms around him

"Shhh it's okay pone." He rubs small circles in his back a he slowly starts calm down

"It's rumble time!" Steve yells as everyone runs out the door Steve doing a flip off a cars, and Darry doing a handstand off of the gate. Pony sighed a little bummed that he can't do any of the cool tricks or run because of the pregnancy, but slowly he got over the bummed feeling thinking about the baby and being able to hold him or her in his arms for the first time. He smiles softly as they reach the vacant lot and he goes and leans on one of the broken down cars in the lot staying out of the way of everyone else.

Soon headlights could be seen as the Socs drove up in their mustangs and started walking towards the gang. Darry and one guy exchanged a few words before the first punch was thrown and the rumble began. Pony sat on the car watching until two Socs grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifts him into the air.

Ponyboy yelled trying to get away scared that they were going to him or the baby. When Darry came behind the Socs grabbing them as they release their grip on Ponys shirt causing him to fall hard on his back. Darry threw the two Socs on the ground and kneeled down beside him

"Ponyboy are you okay?" He asked concerned Pony just nodded sitting up and rubbing his back as Darry got pulled back into the rumble. While the rumble continued Ponyboy felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach. He leaned forward gripping his stomach tightly taking deep breaths as the pain gets worse he looks up to see the Socs running away, and everyone cheering that they had won and that it was over. He smiled softly but only for a second as the pain returned with a vengeance

"Darry!" He screamed loudly gripping his stomach tighter as Darry and the rest of the gang ran over to him

"Ponyboy what's wrong what is it?" Darry asked looking at his baby brother with worried eyes

"I...I think the b..baby's coming." He choked out through the pain looking at Darry as a small sheen of sweat starts forming on his face. Darry's eyes widened as he scooped Ponyboy up and looks at everyone else

"Come on guys we need to hurry up and get pony to the house it seems like the baby is ready to join the world." He said as everyone nodded and started running back towards the house. Pony let out a small whimper as he grips Darry's shirt tightly trying to deal with the pain.

"Breathe Pony breathe we are almost to the house." Darry said as pony started taking deep breaths and loosened his grip on Darry's shirt.

As they reach the house Ponyboy lets out an agonized cry digging his nails into Darry's shoulders as he feels something pop and a wet spot spreads over the front of his pants as liquid runs down his leg getting on Darry's arm and the porch he looks down at Ponyboy whose eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head.

"D..Darry...I..I'm sorry." Darry just shakes his head smiling softly as Steve starts snickering

"Hahaha! The kid pissed himself!" Ponyboy glared at him

"I...it's...not...p..pee!" He growled then whimpers when the pain hits full force as Darry rushes him inside and lays him on the couch. The rest of the gang runs in Soda running to Pony's side and holds his hand as Darry looks at everyone else

"Okay Tim I need you to go boil some water for me. Two-bit I need you to get me some towels and blankets, and Steve I need you to get me some gloves and scissors." They all nod leaving the room to get the things they were asked to get as Darry goes over to Ponyboy as he bites his lip and arches his back as the pain intensifies.

"I...it...hurts." Pony whimpers turning over onto his side panting heavily as sweat starts rolling down his face. Soda climbs up on the couch so he is laying behind Pony and gently starts rubbing circles in the small of his back.

"Shh it's going to be alright soon you will be holding your baby in your arms and see that all this pain was worth it." He said soothingly trying to calm Pony's nerves a little but had very little luck as he let out a small scream digging his nails into couch as Steve, Two-bit, and Tim coming back in with everything Darry asked for and sets it on the coffee table beside him.

Darry grabs the rubbers gloves and puts them on then one of the blankets off the table as he gets up and sits at Ponys feet gently nudging him so he is on his back soda sits behind him propping him up to help make things a little easier for him. Darry drapes the blanket over Pony's knees and gently slides his pants and boxers off and puts them on the floor

"Pone I'm going to have to check your progress okay?" He just nodded as Darry grab one of his knees and moved one of his hands down. Pony's eyes widened arching his back a little as he feel more pressure being added as Darry checks him

"Okay Pony you're ready to start pushing now" Darry smiled softly as there is a loud thud causing everyone to look over to see Two-bit passed out on the floor. Steve starts laughing loudly looking at Two-bit on the floor

"Steve will you shut the hell up your voice is getting on my last nerves!" Ponyboy yells glaring at Steve who immediately stopped laughing and looks at him as he stops glaring letting out a loud cry grabbing both of sodas hands tightly

"Push Pony." Darry says as pony arches his back and pushes as hard as he can after a few minutes he collapses against soda panting heavily.

"D...Darry." He whimpered looking at him his greenish grey eyes filled with tears and his once greasy hair is now saturated and plastered to his face from sweat.

"I know Ponyboy." Darry said it hurts him to his brother going through all this pain but he knew in the end it would all be worth it he grabbed a washcloth off the table beside him and handed it to Tim.

"Tim I need you to run that under cold water then bring it back and dab Pony's face with it. It may help cool him down." He said as Tim nodded going into the kitchen then comes back later and sits beside the couch and starts dabbing Ponyboy's face as he lets out a small moan as the cool cloth touches his burning skin.

Ponyboy smiled softly at Tim then whimpers squeezing sodas hands again and pushes again

"AHHHHH!" He screams as the pain gets worse with each push.

Steve got up and sat beside Tim and grasps Pony's hand

"Push kid push!" He yells as Pony glares at him as he yanks his hand away from Steve's

SHUT THE FUCK UP STEVE BEFORE I RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Ponyboy screams as Steve sits there shocked and slowly inches away from him. Darry looks under the blanket then back up at Ponyboy smiling

"You're doing great Pone I can see the baby's head keep going." He says as Ponyboy screams and starts pushing as hard as he can.

"S..Soda! WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THIS!" Pony screams. Soda just smiles softly as he gently rubs the back of Pony's hands with his thumb. Ponyboy falls back against Soda after a while panting heavily.

"H-how...much...l-longer?" He pants out looking at Darry tears streaming down his face.

"Only a few more pushes and you'll have your baby." Darry says as pony smiles weakly, but the smile soon fades as he lets out a loud scream when he feels unbearable pain accompanied by a horrible burning sensation.

"O-OH GOD DARRY IT BURNS!" He screams as he starts to panic.

"Calm down pone it's alright the baby's head is crowning but I need you to pant okay do not push." He says as Ponys eyes widen

"W-why...c-can't...I...pu...push?!" Pony whimpers as the pain gets worse.

"Because I don't want the baby's head coming too fast if it does you could tear and I don't think you'd want that do you." He states and pony shakes his head as he starts panting trying to get his mind off of the pain.

"That's it Pone keep it up the baby's head is almost out." Darry smiles as he moves his hands down and supports the baby's head as it slowly starts to emerge.

"O-OH GOD!" Pony screams as he feels the baby's head slowly leaving his body digging his nails into sodas hands as he keeps panting when he lets out a loud shriek as the baby head leaves his body and land into Darry's hands.

"You did it Pone! the baby's heads out only a few more pushes and your baby will be here!" Darry says excitedly as pony falls back against soda panting heavily when they hear Two-bit groan from his spot on the floor lifting his head looking up his eyes widen as he gets an eyeful of what's going on under the blanket over Ponys knees and he passes out again.

"D-does...it...r-really...look...that...g-gross...down...there?" Pony asks weakly looking at Darry. He shakes his head chuckling a bit

"It only looks gross to people who don't have strong stomachs." He said as Pony's breathing starts picking up as the pain returns

"Okay Pony I need you to give me a big push to get the shoulders out okay." Darry says as pony nods frantically as he pushes as hard he can screaming loudly as he feels the baby turn and the shoulders slowly slide out of him

"That's it Pony keep going your baby's almost here." Soda encourages as Pony screams as he feels the baby's shoulders leave his body

"The shoulders are out! One more push and the baby will be here!" Darry says happily looking at Ponyboy as he pants heavily looking at sodas hands gasping as he sees bleeding cuts from where he dug his nails into his flesh.

"S-Soda...I-I'm...sorry." He whimpered as Soda smiles kissing his head.

"Don't worry about it pone trust me this can't compare to the pain you're going trough right now." He smiled softly as Pony whimpers squeezing Soda's hands again

"I-I...c-can't...d-do...this." He says as he starts crying as Darry looks at him

"Yes you can Ponyboy you've made it this far just one more push! One more and yours and Dally's baby will be here in your arms." He says as Ponyboy screams arching his back and pushes hard he screams even louder falling back against soda as he feels the baby leave his body and land in Darry's arms and starts crying loudly.

"Y-you did it pone you have a beautiful baby girl" Darry says tears streaming down his face as he lays the baby on Pony's chest.

"I-it's...a...g-girl?" He says as he holds the baby against his chest and starts crying kissing the top of her head as she immediately stops crying and reaches up and touches Pony's face. The gang smile at him and congradulate him all except for Two-bit who is still passed out on the floor. Pony smiles at them then looks back at the baby thinking back to the fateful night that she was conceived.


End file.
